The Emerald and the Hero
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Tails found an emerald and plans to give it to Cosmo. But he's been thrown out by the evil Ring-Tailed lemur, Punk. Now, Tails, his friends and a tempered Robin named Radiak must journey back home and stop Punk before it's too late.


Hey, guys

Hey, guys. I deleted a few of my old fics, because I either have no interest in them anymore or have to re-do them. Anyway, I'm making a Pebble and the Penguin parody. And guess who's playing Hubie and Marina?

Konoka: Syrus and me?

Me: No! Miles "Tails" Prowler and Cosmo the Seedrian

Syrus: Bummer.

Me: Don't worry, Sy. You and Konoka are still in the fic. Okay?

Syrus and Konoka: Okay!

Anyway, here's the cast:

The Emerald and the Hero 

Hubie: Miles "Tails" Prowler

Marina: Cosmo the Seedrian

Rocko: Radiak the Robin

Drake: Punk the Ring-Tailed Lemur

The kids: Syrus Truesdale, Konoka Konoe and Edward Elric

The Boys at the Lookery: Various male characters

The Girls at the lookery: Various female characters

Extras with Tails: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob Price (me), Rena Kunisaki, Po, Tigress, Romeo the Seal, Juliet the Seal, Jaden Yuki, Asuna Kagurazaka and Lucario

Extras with Radiak: Alexis Rhodes and Morty Mario

Drake's Minions: Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Tomo, Komiyan III and Heather

Syrus: Wow!

Konoka: Thank you, Jacob! And I'm glad you and Rena are in it, too!

Me: You're welcome. Now, on with the show!

--

We now see the icebergs and frozen ocean. It's the most wanderlust place you can ever see, unless you're wearing something very warm.

"_There is a charming tradition observed by the Cartoonians."_ the narrator explained, _"Once a year, during the mating season, all the male cartoonians gather on the entotic beaches and there each selects and extraordinary emerald."_

**JJAPrice15's Fanfiction Productions presents**

"_With emerald in hand, each male presents to a precious gift to the lady he most desires. If she accepts it, they mate for life."_

**The Emerald and the Hero**

We then, see a book with the same title of the cover; the book turned the page, revealing music notes and words for people to sing.

Female singer: _**One perfect pebble**_

Male singer: _**Just one humble stone**_

Both: _**But oh, what a stone can do?**_

FS: _**It means that I have one love forever**_

MS: _**And one love alone**_

Both: _**A now and forever with you**_

_Featuring the voice talents of…_

_Amy Palant as Miles 'Tails' Prowler_

Later, a bunch of cartoonians swim in the pages; not only that they can fly, jump high, and anything else, but they can swim very well as well.

_Brian Donovan as Radiak the Robin_

Later, all the males gathered together and began to sing, to find a perfect emeralds for their desired females.

_Julián Rebolledo as Punk the Ring-Tailed Lemur _

Males: _**Now and forever**_

_**I'll show her I care**_

_**I'll find her the rarest stone**_

_**And maybe if the emerald is perfect**_

_**She'll tell me right there**_

_**She's now and forever my own**_

Coming out of the water is a golden yellow two-tailed fox wearing red sneakers. His name is Tails. He avoided other catoonians and sighed in relief until the waves hit him. Other males began goofing off.

"Hey, how about you Tails?" Jesse Andersen asked.

"Got a pebble for your girl?" Naruto Uzumaki asked.

"Well you know…not really," Tails replied. Meanwhile, we see females smiling and singing.

Females: _**Now and forever**_

_**We'll do like birds do**_

_**We'll cuddle and coo and kiss**_

_**We'll have a little world **_

_**Where whatever we dream of comes true**_

_**A now and forever in bliss**_

_Amy Brinbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian _

Looking at the mirror is a an eight-year-old girl with blue eyes, green hair with two red rose buds in them, a green jacket with a red ruby and yellow rims on it, a white dress with a flower-shaped skirt with green ends on it, white stocking and green shoes. She was none other than Cosmo.

"Oh, this is just so excited," May Richards said.

"And so romantic!" Zoey Hanson said.

"Knock it off! Romance has nothing to do with you, Zoey." Ayaka Yukihiro said.

"You know, I don't think the emerald should be important." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo, if you don't care about the emerald, how will you choose?" Corina Bucksworth asked, very confused.

"How will you know if it's Mr. Right?" Misaki Suzuhara asked.

Zoey: _**I will know when, Misaki**_

'_**Cause it's not the emerald**_

_**It's the hero**_

Cosmo jumped into the water and began to swim around.

Original songs by JJAPrice15

_**Now and forever**_

_**His heart will be true**_

_**That's how I'll know who he is**_

Tails watched Cosmo, felt like he's in love.

_**No matter if his pebble is clever**_

_**Or borrowed or blue**_

_**I'll now and forever be his**_

Tails jumped into the water as he watched her. "Wow," Tails sighed; he's now in love and began to daydream about her. In his dream, all the males and females. One Cartoonian, Riku, handed Tails the emerald. Both Tails and Cosmo looked nervous as the other toons kept helping them

Males: _**Do you take this pebble?**_

Females: _**Now and forever**_

Males: _**Do you take this toon?**_

Females: _**Now and forever**_

Males: _**Do you?**_

Females: _**I do**_

Tails snapped out of his daydream, but he's still in love with Cosmo.

_Supervising Composer: Neros Urameshi_

Chorus: _**We will grow old together**_

_**Cozy and cold together**_

_**We'll try our best together**_

_**(It's now and forever)**_

_**Further our nest together**_

_**(And ever and ever)**_

_**We'll be a pair together**_

_**(It's now and forever)**_

_**Learning to share together**_

_**(And ever and ever)**_

_Excusive Producer Cosmo Prower Tomahak_

_**Now and forever**_

_**As sure as the snow**_

_**As long as the ocean roars**_

_Screenplay by Alyssalioness94 and Erinbubble92_

_**I'll love you in the way that**_

_**I'll never begin to outgrow**_

_Produced by JJAPrice15, Darth Ben Valor and Neros Urameshi_

_**I'll now and forever be yours**_

_Directed by JJAPrice15 _

--

Here's chapter 1. What do you think?

Tails: I think it was great!

Cosmo: Thanks for putting Tails as Hubie and me as Marina.

Me: No prob. Rena and I will be there as extras with Tails in this story.

Rena: (relaxing in her magenta two-piece swimsuit) Oh, Jacob. You're SO smart.

Me: (blushes) Thanks, Rena. You look… cute in that swimsuit.

Rena: (blushes) Thanks.

Me: (blushes) You're welcome. (stops blushing) Anyway, read and review and no flames or destructive criticism.


End file.
